Trust Me
by Himiko Natsuchi
Summary: Keadaan yang berputar membuat keduanya terluka hanya sebuah penyesalan yang terjadi diantara keduanya, antara Naruto dan Hinata. Karena Hinata percaya keadaan akan menyatukan mereka, hanya sebuah kisah dimana kepercayaan adalah jawabanya/Oneshot/ShikaHinaNaru.


**Trsut Me**

"kepercayaan atas suatu keadaan" 

**Naruto Masashi Khisimoto  
Naruto U X Hinata H  
**

Keadaan dimana aku harus mempercayaimu.. 

Happy Reading~ 

.

.

.

Setelah perang aliansi, banyak sekali korban berjatuhan layaknya daun kering yang sudah usang, ironis memang membayangkan bahwa keluarga yang kita tunggu tak kunjung berkabar, tanda gugur.

Tapi apa mau dikata, inilah peperangan...

Sementara Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah desa api tersebut, begitu damai tidak ada teror peperangan seperti sedia kala yang membuat semua gusar, takut, benci seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Menyisakan kedamaian dan keberhasilan, seorang pahlawan Uzumaki Naruto...

.

.

"Fuuuhh.. akhirnya selesai juga latihannya." Cowo tersebut tampak merengangkan beberapa otot motoriknya akibat latihan fisik yang ia lakukan bersama sahabat terbaiknya, akamaru.

"Ini, minumlah kiba-kun kau pasti lelah sekali kan." Sementara yang diberi memberikan cengiran khasnya dan lalu meneguk habis minum yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Sangkyuu Hinata."

"Shino-_kun_ ingin minum juga?" tanya Hinata Kepada temannya yang bersender santai disebuah batang pohon tua. Sementara yang ditanya menolak dengan datar tanpa menghentikan pandangannya kepada serangga ditanah. Hal biasa yang selalu Hinata maklumi.

.

Gadis musim dingin ini sanagtlah kuat dan rapuh disaat bersamaan, peperangan tersebut menyisakan luka baginya, kakak yang dia cintai mati melindunginya disaat bersamaan pula terbesit rasa bangga terhadap pengorbanan sang kakak,-Hyuuga Neji.

Karena dia percaya itulah yang terbaik yang mau tak mau harus dilakukan seorang ninja.

"Aku akan latihan lagi."

"Kamu tidak istirahat dulu, ne Hinata." Kiba memandang khawatir melihat Hinata yang terus- menerus memaksakan untuk berlatih tanpa mempedulikan keadaanya.

"Daijobu, Kiba-_kun_ tidak akan lama kok." Hinata tersenyum memastikan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Iya, aku deluan ya Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."ucap Hinata sembari berlari memasuki area hutan liar tersebut, sementara Kiba hanya menatap sendu Hinata.

"Tenanglah dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah kepadanya."Shino buka suara untuk menenagkan perasaan khawatir Kiba. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat dan menerawang langit.

"haik, Aku percaya padanya."

.

.

A-ano Naruto-kun."

"Nani, Hinata-chan."

"Apa hari ini kau ada waktu luang."Hinata berucap malu sembari memaikan ujung mantelnya sementara lelaki itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat daftar kesehariannya hari ini.

"Sepertinya.. tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu apa Naruto-_kun_ ingin singgah untuk makan malam dirumahku."ucap Gadis itu dengan rona merah menahan malu saat mengajak sang pujaannya.

"Eto.. ahh aku ingat sekarang."

"..."

"Ano.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku punya janji mungkin lain kali saja, gomen ne Hinata."Naruto berucap sedikit memelas agar gadis dihadapannya mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

"Arigatou na, Hinata-_chan_. Aku deluan ya." Hinata memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sendu, tak masalah kalau Naruto menghindarinya. Walau Hinata tau sebenarnya Naruto hanya mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakannya pun, tetap tidak masalah.

Hinata selalu percaya kepada Naruto, apapun alasannya..

Karena Cinta tidak butuh alasan...

.

.

.

"Lelahnya, lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar."Hinata melangkah menuju danau jernih yang berada tepat dihadapannya, inilah tempat strategis yang selalu Hinata gunakan untuk berlatih atau sekedar melepas penat setelah melakukan misi, tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan "Naruto-kun." Ucapnya lirih saat mengingat semua yang telah terjadi.

"Gomenasai, kumohon lupakan semuanya."menangis, seharusnya hal itu yang harus Hinata lakukan karena air mata mengerti kesedihan seorang wanita. Tapi, tidak untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga .

...Karena Hinata telah berjanji takkan menangis. Sesakit apapun perasaannya.

Itulah jalan ninja Hinata, sama seperti apa yang diucapkan sang pujaan. Sementara dari kejahuan lelaki itu hanya memandang tanpa arti kearah sang gadis yang bergetar menahan tangis pilu, karena dirinya.

Tatapan tanpa arti, hal yang selalu Naruto lakukan saat melihat Hinata tersakiti lagi oleh dirinya. Tidak banyak yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain melihat sang Hyuuga dari kejauhan, seperti apa yang selalu Hinata lakukan padanya dulu.

Karena keadaan diantara mereka telah berubah..

.

.

"Besok acara pernikahan Iruka-sensei, kan?" tanya Hinata ragu kepada Naruto yang dari pagi diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yaa.. lalu, mengapa?" Singkat, pemuda tersebut berulang kali menghela napas panjang disertai kepalanya yang menunduk lesu, Hinata yang melihatnya sangat khawatir.

"Naruto-_kun_, baik-baik saja."

"Hahh.. seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat."

"A-ano maksudku bukan itu, apa Naruto-kun sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga."keadaan kembali hening, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi pengiriman tak banyak obrolan yang terjadi diantara mereka, karena Naruto yang selalu membuka pembicaraan hanya terus diam.

"Bagaimana perasaan Naruto-_kun_, atas pernikahan Iruka-sensei."

"..."

"Apa urusannya denganmu."Naruto berujar dingin.

"Aku khawatir."

"Khawatir mu tidak mengubah segalanya, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"..."

"Iruka-_sense_i , hanya dia keluarga yang kupunya Jika Iruka-sensei menikah dia akan memiliki keluarga baru."Naruto menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa kecewa yang terpancar dimata shapirenya. Perasaan Hinata begitu sesak saat melihat pemuda yang disayanginya begitu rapuh.

"Aku kesepian."

"Aku akan terus bersamamu, agar Naruto-kun tidak kesepian."Hinata berujar lantag tersirat keyakinan dimata gadis tersebut. Naruto hanya terdiam perasaannya tak menentu .

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu." desis Naruto, pemuda tersebut berlari meniggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam saat Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut, apakah dirinya telah menyakiti perasaan pemuda tersebut.

Entahlah, jika memang keberadaanya hanya membuat Naruto sedih, Hinata akan menjauh untuk kebahagiaan pemudanya.

Karena Hinata tahu , Mata Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. gaun yang ini keliatannya cocok, ne bagaimana menurumu Naruto." Ucap Sakura, gadis musim semi itu terlihat antusias saat memperlihatkan beberapa gaun yang telah dipilinya.

"bagus."ucap Naruto singkat tanpa berminat melirik Sakura sedikitpun.

"Seeneaknya aja berkomentar tanpa melirik, itu tidak sopan tau."Sakura mengerutu melihat Naruto yang hanya mengatakan hal singkat, sementara yang diceramahi hanya menguap tanpa peduli .Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya mengepalkan tangan dengan muka memerah menahan amarah..

"NA-RU-TO, BAKAAAA!"

Pukulan keras dilayangkan gadis manis tersebut telak kepada sang pemuda yang bericicit protes akibat pukulan tidak manusiawi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-_chan,_ ini sangat sakit tau."

"Huhh.. itu hukuman karena seharian ini kau membuatku jengkel, Uzumaki."Ucap Sakura santai sembari memilih beberapa baju lagi.

"kejam, lagipula aku kan ngga ngerti masalah kayak gini, ternyata benar kata Shikamaru cewek itu merepotkan."Ucap Naruto tak kalah santai seperti Sakura.

"Souka, ne Naruto-_kun_ kau tau apa ini."Gadis itu menyeringai dengan aura gelap terpancar disekitarnya sementara Naruto bergedik ngeri melihat keadaan tersebut.

"Saku-

-Terlambat.

Karena sang pahlawan telah terbaring tak berdaya akibat adegan kekerasan tersebut.

.

.

.

. .

"Naruto-kun, dimana ya."Hinata cemas karena sang pemuda tersebut tak kunjung datang setelah setengah jam, telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_ apa kau mau datang keacara festival tanabata bersamaku."Hinata- gadis pemalu tersebut hanya terdiam mencerna kata yang dilontarkan Naruto.

Mengajaknya? Menyaksikan tanabata berdua. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengajaknya terlebih dahulu, mimpikah?atau ternyata dia memiliki kesempatan.

"Halo.. ada orang disana."ucap Naruto seraya mengibaskan untuk membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis musim salju tersebut.

"Hontou ni Naruto-_kun_."

"Haik, aku tunggu ditempat jam tujuh ya."

.

.

"Apakah Naruto-kun baik-baik saja ya."Hinata kambali berujar cemas. Pikirannya melayang jika terjadi sesuatu kekerasan. Hinata yakin, Naruto akan menghajar orang tersebut dengan lengan kekar miliknya. atau mungkin Naruto sakit, tetapi terakhir ia lihat pemuda itu baki-baik saja. atau mungkin..

"Naruto-_kun_ lupa dengan janjinya."tubuh gadis tersebut gemetar saat mengatakan hal itu. Melupakan janji, ah Hinata tau itu dan dia mulai terbiasa dengan penolakan dan sebagainya.

Ditepisnya kembali pikiran tersebut. Pemuda itu takkkan pernah mengikari janji!

"Aku percaya Naruto-kun pasti datang."

Ya.. walaupun Hinata tau pemuda itu tidak akan datang, karena hingga akhir hanabi tercantik itu meluncur , Naruto tidak akan bisa melihatnya, karena..

Hanabi itu akan melebur bersama perasaanya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?"Gadis tersebut hanya terdiam tanpa merespon pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-aku binggung."

"Sudah aku duga, ini akan mempersulit keadaan." Shikamaru berujar malas sambil menatap langit malam sementara Gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Gomen ne, kau jadi repot gara-gara aku."Hinata, gadis itu berucap lirih sambil memandang Shikamaru yang menghela napas.

"Tak masalah, sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu, Hinata."

"..."

"Naruto."tepat, Gadis itu terlonjak saat Shikamaru mengucapkan nama itu, sementara Hinata tertunduk sembari mengepalkan tangan.

"Tidak, itu hanya masa lalu. A-aku sudah melupakan semuanya." Ya, melupakan semuanya tentang lelaki pujaanya, semua perasaan sesak saat lelaki itu hanya melakukan perbuatan yang akan menyakiti hati dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru memandang Gadis tersebut, keadaan yang berputar membuat keduanya terluka hanya sebuah penyesalan yang terjadi diantara keduanya, antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hahh.. baiklah kalau kau sudah baikan datanglah kepadaku, aku akan bantu sebisaku."ucap Shikamaru sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Arigatou, Shikamaru-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tampak berulang kali mengulas senyum karena hari ini dia akan melakukan acara tunangan dengan pemuda yang dianggapnya baik dan pintar tersebut, ikatan ini adalah awal baru untuk Hinata untuk melangkah dari keterpurukannya.

"Hoi, kau sudah siap Hinata."pemuda tersebut berujar malas sembari bersandar pada dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kok, bagaimana menurutmu, Shika-_kun_."Hinata memutarkan tubuhnya layaknya seorang putri semantara Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang tampak bahagia.

"Cantik seperti putri."

"Benarkah?"tanya Hinata antusias mendegarkan ucapaan pemuda tersebut, Shikamaru hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya, lucu.

"Bagaimana ya.."Shikamaru memutar matanya sesekali melirik Hinata yang masih menuggu jawabannya dengan sangat antusias.

"Ayolah, Shika-_kun_ aku hanya ingin dengar tanggapanmu."Hinata merajuk saat melihat Shikamaru yang sengaja mengulur jawaban agar Hinata penasaraan.

"Baiklah, kau sangat Cantik Oujo-sama."Hinata memerah saat melihat Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengatakan hal tersebut dengan lembut.

"Arigatou Shika-_kun_."

"hn."Shikamaru melangkah lebi dahulu meniggalkan ruangan tersebut sementara Hinata mengikuti dibelakangnya, gadis itu tersenyum mengingat beberapa kebaikan lelaki yang akan segera menjadi tunangannya itu.

Hinata berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru, inilah awal baru bagi Hinata dan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

."Yeey.. selamat untuk kedua sahabat kita, Hinata dan Shikamaru."

"Benar sekali Kiba, mari berpesta untk merayakan."

"Yosh, pesta adalah masa muda ayo kita berpesta sampai tengah malam."

"heee.. tengah malam." Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang turut bahagia atas acara pertunagannya sementara Shikamaru hanya berujar malas saat teman-temannya menggangunya yang berusaha untuk tidur Hinata. hanya terkikik saat teman-temanya melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya seperti Shikamaru.

"Arigatou minna karena telah telah mau meluangkan waktu kalian."tak hentinya Hinata mengulum senyum, perasaanya sangat bahagia saat semua teman-temanya datang memberi dukungan kepada mereka, tanpa terkecuali.

Keadaan kembali ricuh karena ulah Kiba dan Lee yang berusaha untuk menggangu tidur Shikamaru. Mata Hinata menyendu saat seperti ini biasanya Pemuda tersebut akan berada ditengah-tengah mereka mencairkan suasana menjadi sangat hangat, bersahabat.

Tapi nihil, pemuda tersebut tidak datang diacaranya, Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat keadaan Naruto yang selalu menjauhi semuanya, bersikap dingin, tidak seperti Narutonya yang dulu.

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening, Hinata yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya, kembali tersadar. Matanya mencari sumber keheningan tersebut.

"Naruto-kun."bisik Hinata melihat, Naruto yang menerobos tanpa suara kepalanya tertunduk. Semua teman-temanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang terlihat kacau tak terkecuali Hinata.

Naruto sekarang telah sampai tepat dihadapan Hinata dan Shikamaru, keadaan menjadi hening tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas.

"Hoi, apa yang mau kau lakukan jangan-jangan kau mau datang menggangu tidur siangku seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang baka disana."mata Shikamaru mendelik Kiba dan Lee yang Cuma nyengir tanpa bersalah.

"Iie, selamat ya Shikamaru."Naruto tersenyum kikuk sembari memeluk singkat Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata yang masih menunduk, lagi-lagi kedaan menghening.

"Anoo.. selamat ya Hinata."Naruto berujar pelan.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hinata mendongkak melihat Naruto yang berada dihadapannya.

"Arigatou."tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya, setelah dirinya mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Hatinya semakin terluka melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar pelukan Naruto semakin erat seperti ingin membagi kesedihanya saat ini, Hinata hanya tersenyum Miris dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Setelah berlangsung beberapa lama, pelukan itu mengendur, Hinata memberanikan diri melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat kacau. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas dipelupuk kedua mata pemuda tersebut, wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus dari sebelumnya.

'Ada apa dengan mu, Naruto-kun.'

"Daijobu aku baik-baik saja."Hinata terlonjak saat Naruto menjawab kehawatirannya.

"Aku percaya."Naruto melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkannya. Gadis itu terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya Hinata memandang punggung pemuda tersebut yang semakin jauh dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Apakah dirinya masih boleh berharap..

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian pengakuan mendadak Naruto, Hinata tampak selalu diam pandangannya menyedu perasaan yang ingin dihilangkanya kembali mengusik batin dan perasaannya mengapa harus datang pada saat seperti ini.

Terlambatkah?

"Hinata-_sama_, apa anda baik-baik saja."tanya seorang pelayan saat melihat Hinata hanya memandangi sarapannya.

"Iie, aku baik-baik saja."jawab Hinata tersenyum kecil untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran pelayan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Hinata-sama."Pamit pelayan tersebut.

"Anoo.. mungkin setelah sarapan aku akan pergi keluar, tolong beri tau Tou-san ya."

"Baiklah, Hinata-_sama_."setelah pelayan tersebut pergi gadis tersebut menghela napas mungkin berjalan-jalan dipagi hari dapat menghilangkan kegundahannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Hinata."merasa namanya dipanggil Hinata mencari sumber suara tersebut, gadis tersebut tersenyum dan berlari kecil menuju Sakura dan Ino yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"O-ohayou Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan._"

"Ohayou Hinata."Sakura tersenyum manis sembari menjawab salam Hinata.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Hinata?"tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja kok."

"Hee.. dimana sipemalas itu, dia tidak menemanimu?"tanya Ino pandangan mencari keberadaan pemuda yang menjadi teman baiknya saat mereka kecil hingga sekarang.

"Shikamaru-_kun_ tidak bersamaku, aku hanya sendiri saja."

"Souka, ne Hinata kau ingin ikut bersama kami."ajak Sakura kepada Hinata yang hanya memiringkan kepala, binggung.

"Haha pasti kau kebinggungan ya, kita akan pergi kerumah Naruto."

'_Naruto-kun ada apa dengannya.'_

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Iya, sibaka itu terserang flu sebenarnya tidak parah sih, kami ingin memastikan Naruto beristirahat atau tidak."jelas Sakura, Hinata nampak berfikir untuk ikut gadis tersebut takut jika hanya memperbutuk keadaan saja, tapi egonya berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku ikut."

.

.

.

.

"H-hinata."Naruto terus menarawang langit-langit kamarnya, entah sejak kapan dia seperti ini terpuruk dalam keadaan yang membuatnya sesak.

Serta keadaan yang selalu membuat dirinya memikirkan Hinata..

"Gomenasai, Hinata."Naruto berujar parau, penyesalan selalu membuatnya tampak lemah dihadapan gadis tersebut padahal dulu Hinata tidak pernah menujukan kesedihan itu dihadapanya, memalukan.

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terus berputar-putar dipikiranya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika bertemu Hinata?

.

.

"Hoi apa kau terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu."Sakura mendelik kesal kearah Naruto yang masih diam mematung seperti itu.

"Ehh.. gomen aku tadi melamun."ucap pemuda tersebut seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Tidak terlalu baik."Naruto kembali terbaring, matanya terus menatap lekat kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus banyak istirahat jangan lupa untuk minum obat."ucap Ino seraya menyiapkan termometer untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto.

"..."

"Hoi kau mendegarkan kami gak sih."tegur Sakura sedikit kesal kepada Naruto yang terus mengamati Hinata dibalik selimutnya.

"Aku dengar kok."

"Suhumu sudah turun, perbanyak istirahat biar cepat pulih oke?"

"Arigatou, Ino."

"Ini sarapanmu, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu hubungi kami kalau terjadi sesuatu."ucap Sakura melangkah menuju pintu keluar diikuti Ino dan Hinata.

"Ano.. Hinata."Naruto berujar pelan, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat namanya dipanggil oleh pemuda tersebut semntara Ino dan Sakura telah terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata."teriakan Ino membuyarkan Lamunan Hinata dan Naruto, Gadis itu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tetapi Hinata kembali terhenti saat pemuda tersebut mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum ringan.

.

'Nanti sore kutunggu ditempat biasa, ya.'

.

.

.

.

.

Disinalah mereka berada sekarang, tempat yang selalu menyimpan kenangan diantara mereka berdua, antara Hinata dan hanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan anak rambut mereka, begitu lembut.

"Terimakasih, telah datang."Naruto berujar pelan pandangan masih terpaku kepada pemandangan didepannya.

"Iya, Sama-sama."

"Ano.. Hinata, gomenasai."Naruto berujar parau kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan raut kesedihan yang terpancar dimatanya sementara Hinata hanya memandang sendu sembari tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama seperti dahulu.

"Iie, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. karena selama ini aku hanya membuat hatimu terluka."tangannya menyentuh dadanya sembari menerawang langit yang mengingatkannya tentang banyak hal.

"..."

"Seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih awal."

"Tidak, itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."ucap Naruto tegas seraya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, perasaanya sesak itu kembali datang saat melihat tatapan Hinata yang telah menutup semuanya ..

..menutup perasaan untuknya.

Pemuda tersebut terisak, saat Hinata terus menyalahkan dirinya atas perasaan yang gadis itu punya untuk pemuda tersebut.

Apakah perasaan untuknya begitu menyakitkan untuk Hinata..

Pandangan gadis tersebut terarah kepada Naruto yang terisak kecil, lagi-lagi perasaan Hinata telah membuat pemuda tersebut sedih.

"Gomenasai Naruto-_kun_."Hinata mengangkat kedua tanganya untuk menagkup wajah pemuda yang terlihat rapuh tersebut. Perasaan menyesal kembali hinggap dihati kecilnya saat melihat mata pemudah tersebut begitu kesepian.

Setelah keadaan diantara keduanya telah lebih tenang, Hinata menyenderkan kepala pemuda tersebut kedalam pelukanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hinata."Naruto berucap pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukanya kepada Hinata sementara gadis tersebut diam mendengarkan semua yang pemuda tersebut katakan.

"Aku merasa bodoh, karena menyiakan perasaanmu. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang menyangkal perasaan jatuh cinta ini dan terus memikirkan ambisiku, rasa hangat dan bahagia yang datang saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-_sama_."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto yang bergetar dipelukanya, perasaanya begitu tenang saat Naruto mengatakan pengakuannya.

"Maka dari itu bisakah kita mulai dari awal hanya kau dan aku."pemuda tersebut menatap lekat mata Hinata yang menyiratkan kelembutan tersebut.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menjawabnya, dan akhirnya gadis tersebut menggelangkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya, terlihat kesedihan dimata pemuda tersebut saat melihat jawabanya.

...meruntuhkan semua harapannya untuk Hinata.

Pemuda tersebut hanya terisak saat mengetahui dirinya sedang patah hati, keadaan yang terbalik membuatnya sulit untuk kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan Hinata.

"Arigatou itulah jawaban yang ingin kudengar darimu."pemuda tersebut tersenyum sembari menghapus jejak air matanya sementara gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum, saat semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang mereka inginkan.

"Yosh.. kalau begitu aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu, Hinata."Naruto berucap lantang sembari tersenyum kearah Hinata.

Karena Hinata percaya keadaan akan menyatukan mereka, entah kapan dirinya akan membuka kembali perasaannya untuk Naruto.

Maka dari itu Hinata akan selalu percaya kepada Naruto...

"Berjuanglah,Naruto-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

**The end**

**20/08/2013.**

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga, ini fic kedua saya difandom Naruto, khususnya untuk NaruHina. Haha saya sendiri ngga tau ini happy end atau sad end. Yahh terserah reader yang membacanya saja^^**

Gomenasai kalau kurang memuaskan, karena saya akan berusaha untuk menulis dengan benar, maka dari itu mohon bantuannya dan kritikannya.

**Himiko out-**


End file.
